


Exquisite

by hornybraincell



Series: FFVII Drabble Requests [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Forced Pissplay, Gags, Golden shower, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Tifa/Sephiroth, M/M, Nothing Happens to Tifa On-screen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornybraincell/pseuds/hornybraincell
Summary: Cloud and Tifa have found themselves in a bit of an unfortunate situation.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: FFVII Drabble Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715584
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Exquisite

**Author's Note:**

> for a forced piss drinking & humilation prompt!! poor cloud...he really is perfect to be obliterated, don't you think? <3 i am going to try and do a part 2 to this one with tifa too!!
> 
> as per usual, don't like, don't read!

“I’m sorry,” murmured Sephiroth, stalking around Cloud in a predatory circle. “I do believe I’ve been a terrible host.”

Cloud didn’t respond. He couldn’t, not with the ring gag between his lips keeping his mouth open so prettily, in a perfect ‘o’.

“I forgot,” Sephiroth started, placing his fingers on Cloud’s chin and forcing him to look up. “I haven’t offered you anything to drink. So silly of me.” He turned around, looking at Tifa, bound and gagged on the chair in the corner of the room. “I’m  _ so _ sorry for being so rude in front of another guest.”

Cloud whimpered around the gag, struggling in his restraints, but if there was anyone who knew how to restrain someone with Cloud’s strength, it was someone who had the same enhancements.

“That’s alright though,” he continued, “I’ve got something for you. Now, keep your mouth open like a good boy.”

He chuckled, knowing that Cloud had no choice, anyway. Here he was, finally at his mercy. He couldn’t help but run a hand down Cloud’s face, so young and innocent it looked; his unmarred skin and his fine, silken hair, almost like an angel. A treat to ruin. He couldn’t wait to see tears form in those bright eyes of his.

Sephiroth wasted no time removing his coat and unbelting his trousers, pulling them off in one swift motion. He couldn’t know that the sight of a naked Sephiroth was once a young Cloud’s greatest dream, but he would have loved to; the thought of destroying that old, hapless celebrity crush with the worst possible situation to see him stripped bare.

“Now tilt your head up for me” Sephiroth whispered, fingers cold on Cloud’s neck. He complied of course, as Sephiroth had spent the last hour beating him mercilessly, delighting in the way the bruises bloomed brilliant purple and blue across his skin, threatening Tifa if Cloud didn’t roll over and bare his stomach.

Sephiroth buried one hand in Cloud’s hair before sighing deeply and taking his limp cock in hand – it’d be hard before this was over, of that he was sure, but there was something to be done, first.

All at once, as he’d been holding it, he released, and the stream of urine was deposited directly into Cloud’s mouth. He watched the boy choke, watched tears well up in his eyes as he grappled with swallowing, unable to as his mouth remained open. It threatened to spill out but Sephiroth just tutted and released the rest on his face and in his hair before tilting his head up further to ensure that none of it spilled.

“You will swallow,” said Sephiroth calmly, “or she will get much worse treatment than this.”

Cloud tried to nod, but Sephiroth’s grip on his head was too strong. No matter. He knew the boy would comply, and he undid the gag around his head, watching in satisfaction as Cloud’s throat moved, swallowing all of his piss. Sephiroth’s cock grew harder with every movement. He could see a beautiful blush bloom over Cloud’s cheeks, flushed with humiliation. He was nothing but a beautiful plaything, and Sephiroth did love destroying his toys.

“Speak, and I will gag you again,” Sephiroth said before slapping Cloud across the cheek, the sound of it echoing off the small room. In the corner, Tifa struggled in her restraints. He laughed. “That was for trying to spill what I gave you.  _ What I gave you. _ Ungrateful little boy.”

The smell coming off of Cloud was growing more pungent with every moment, the scent of urine permeating the room. His hair was matted against his forehead, and Sephiroth knew how uncomfortable it must feel. He looked a mess – spit running down his chin, cheeks glowing red from the slap and the shame of it all, body bruised, and covered in piss. Oh, it was delightful. Just missing one thing, Sephiroth thought, taking himself in hand. But that could be remedied with a few quick tugs to his cock, the sight of a helpless and disheveled Cloud enough to have him finishing with a small cry of pleasure straight onto his face, Cloud’s eyes fluttering shut just in time, tears silently leaking out of the corner of them, joining the exquisite mix of fluids spread about his face and body.

“Beautiful,” breathed Sephiroth. “Now, I believe, it is time for the next show.”

“You said you wouldn’t!” yelled Cloud, suddenly, daring to open his mouth for the first time, shaking with rage in his restraints. “You said – you said –”

“Oh, Cloud,” Sephiroth sighed, “didn’t anyone ever teach you that people lie? And now, I’ll have to punish poor Tifa since  _ you _ couldn’t resist speaking out of turn. Pity. But you can just keep in mind that this is  _ your  _ fault. Perhaps I’d’ve gone easier on her if you had just kept your mouth closed.” He shook his head, tutting again, lifting Tifa off of the ground and throwing her over his shoulder with ease, her kicking as she went. Sephiroth laughed, grabbing Tifa’s legs and throwing her on the ground, getting her into a kneeling position next to Cloud’s. “Some people never learn, I suppose.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop a comment with a drabble req. I'm comfortable writing a lot of things and I like a lot of ships. If something isn't for me, I'll politely let you know. Feel free to req something involving original or remake canon.
> 
> I can't promise I'll get to it, but ideas are always good :)
> 
> Y'all know the drill, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all! If you do have something nice to say, kudos + comments always appreciated <3


End file.
